


La sottile arte della recitazione

by cicia3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Recita per me. Vieni alla festa e fingi di essere il mio compagno. Solo tu puoi salvarmi» aggiunse molto seriamente.<br/>Arthur lo strattonò via, irritato. Adesso avrebbe potuto strappargli quelle enormi orecchie. A morsi.<br/>{Merthur modern!AU, fake/pretend}<br/>[Storia partecipante al contest It’s too cliché, indetto da rhys89 sul forum di EFP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sottile arte della recitazione

**Author's Note:**

> In questa storia, complice il fatto che Colin Morgan è nato nell'Irlanda del Nord, ho reso Merlin irlandese.
> 
> Un paio di note utili:
> 
> -Il colcannon è una specie di sformato di patate.
> 
> -Il Claddagh ring è il famoso anello tradizionale irlandese che simboleggia l'amicizia, l'amore e la lealtà a seconda di come lo si indossa. Le mani simboleggiano l'amicizia, il cuore l'amore e la corona la lealtà.
> 
> -La ceili dance è una tipologia di ballo folk.
> 
> -Arthur dice di non riuscire a comprendere bene il modo di esprimersi di Merlin quando parla velocemente col suo accento; questo è un riferimento sfacciatissimo ai brolin. Bradley disse una cosa simile di Colin in un'intervista che ora non ritrovo.
> 
> -Merlin a un certo punto dice due cose in gaelico irlandese, la lingua ufficiale d'Irlanda. Non ve le spoilero ora, troverete la traduzione e la pronuncia nelle note finali.
> 
> -Ealdor, la Camelot U e il Rising Sun sono, ovviamente, riferimenti alla serie adattati alla modern!AU.
> 
>  
> 
> {A One Day_Painless
> 
> beta e cupcake di professione.
> 
> Che il profilo di Colin in Humas sia sempre con te quando leggi merthur ♥}

 

 

Arthur aprì il portone di vetro con una spallata. Si trascinò verso l'ascensore e schiacciò il tasto, o meglio, pigiò il polpastrello sul marmo due o tre volte prima di centrare il pulsante. Si lasciò scivolare contro la parete destra dell'ascensore, la musica tenue e scialba in sottofondo che lo portava sull'orlo del mondo dei sogni.

Era stata una pessima giornata. L'affare con i cinesi era quasi saltato e Uther, CEO della Pendragon Corp nonché padre di Arthur, non aveva fatto altro che urlargli attraverso l'interfono per tutto il tempo.

Il viaggio verso l'attico sembrò durare ore, ma poi le porte si aprirono sul corridoio lucido e Arthur veleggiò nel suo appartamento con il cervello già sconnesso. Accese la luce e si guardò intorno: il tavolinetto era stato ripulito dai residui della cena della sera precedente, nell'aria c'era una nota di sapone per delicati e Merlin era addormentato sul divano di pelle, chiuso a riccio su se stesso.

Ogni cosa era al posto giusto.

Si diresse verso il divano e fece cadere la giacca a vento su Merlin, che vi scomparve in gran parte sotto, i piedi e la punta della testa fuori. Arthur si gettò a peso morto sulla penisola, sospirando, e sentì scivolare via la stanchezza.

Merlin mugugnò qualcosa e decise che quello era il momento giusto per svegliarsi. Arthur non lo vide perché aveva chiuso gli occhi, ma quattro secondi dopo sentì il suo tallone schiantarsi contro il proprio stomaco in un colpo incredibilmente preciso. Ebbe appena la forza di fare un verso di disappunto.

«Cos-chi c'è?» saltò su Merlin, i capelli sparati ovunque. «Oh, Arthur. Bentornato.»

Lui non aveva ancora alzato le palpebre, ma si figurò un sorriso assonnato aprirsi lentamente sul volto di Merlin.

Il divano si sollevò appena e Arthur si sentì avvolto in qualcosa di caldo. Forse si appisolò – anzi, lo fece sicuramente, perché nei sogni, che vennero a trovarlo con una velocità sorprendente, sentì delle dita fredde che gli scostavano i capelli dalla fronte.

Si risvegliò quando la giacca a vento con cui Merlin lo aveva coperto a sua volta scivolò a terra.

«Oh, mio dio» si lamentò, schiacciandosi le mani sulla faccia.

«Giornata stressante?» sentì dire Merlin dalla cucina.

«Non voglio parlarne.»

«Ok» cinguettò Merlin, e Arthur alzò un sopracciglio; era strano che fosse così condiscendente. Generalmente non voleva saperne niente del malumore di Arthur e pensava soltanto a blaterare sciocchezze sul suo dottorato, su quello che gli era capitato quel giorno, sull'ultimo articolo che aveva letto su quella rivista scientifica, e, per l'amor del cielo, non era incredibile quanto il sessismo fosse diffuso negli ambienti di lavoro? Non invidiava affatto le segretarie che lavoravano per la Pendragon Corp. Non che volesse dire che Arthur stesso fosse sessista, o forse solo un po', ma...

Un lamento gutturale scappò dalla bocca di Arthur.

« _Mer_ lin!» tuonò. «Di' qualcosa. Sono talmente abituato alle tue chiacchiere che la tua voce mi ronza in testa anche quando stai zitto. Tanto vale che parli.»

La faccia di Merlin sbucò dall'angolo cucina. Sorrideva a trentadue denti, l'idiota – quel ghigno largo che sembrava alzargli ancora di più gli zigomi e gli riduceva gli occhi a due mezze lune. Avanzò verso di lui porgendogli religiosamente una tazza.

«Che ne pensi dell'Irlanda?» chiese poi.

Arthur riuscì a subodorare la finta casualità lontano un miglio.

«Penso che sia... verde» rispose. «Che si beva un sacco di birra. Penso, uhm... a San Patrizio e a tutta quella roba, no? Oh, poi penso che in Irlanda ci abita tua madre.»

«Molto bene, molto bene davvero» disse Merlin, accomodandosi sul divano a gambe incrociate. «E, ecco, che ne dici di andarci? Tipo, la settimana prossima» buttò lì, guardandosi le unghie.

« _Mer_ lin...» lo avvertì Arthur. Non era in vena delle sue stupidaggini.

«Sai che si avvicina l'anniversario di matrimonio dei miei» iniziò a spiegare l'altro, sporgendosi in avanti. «È una bella tappa, e ti ho raccontato di com'è Ealdor... tutti conoscono tutti e roba del genere, è un villaggio piccolissimo, no? Mamma voleva festeggiare, quindi dovrei tornare a casa, anche perché mi pare di aver capito che l'intera Ealdor abbia intenzione di auto invitarsi alla festa, fantastico, vero? E-»

« _Mer_ lin» lo interruppe. Il principio di un mal di testa colossale aveva preso a solleticargli le tempie; non aveva tempo per le sue chiacchiere a vanvera. «Il punto quale sarebbe?» lo spronò, pregando mentalmente che non ci fosse niente di troppo ridicolo sotto – insomma, niente di troppo  _merlinesco_.

«Dovresti venire anche tu in Irlanda. Con me» disse Merlin annuendo, per dare l'impressione di essere deciso.

Ma la sua bocca era tesa in una linea sottile, gli occhi erano troppo grandi e le mani chiuse a pungo con tanta forza che le nocche erano sbiancate.

Arthur si limitò a poggiare la tazza sul tavolinetto, poi gli rivolse il miglior sguardo stile “la tua performance non mi ha impressionato”.

«Ok, ok» riprese Merlin, alzando i palmi per aria. «Potrei... aver detto a mia madre – e di conseguenza a tutti, le notizie volano, specie in un posto piccolo come Ealdor-»

«Vuoi vuotare il sacco?» si spazientì Arthur.

«Ok, potrei aver, tipo, detto di essere fidanzato» alzò la voce Merlin, tutto indignato, come se Arthur l'avesse costretto a confessare qualcosa di veramente orribile.  _Cattivo, Arthur, cattivo_. «Fidanzato con te.»

Silenzio.

Arthur sgranò lentamente gli occhi. Faceva sul serio, l'idiota? Merlin procedette ad affondare i denti nel labbro inferiore come faceva sempre quando combinava qualche disastro e, sì, accidenti, sì, diceva sul serio.

«Come – come – com'è anche solo... minimamente...  _possibile_  una cosa del genere?» scoppiò Arthur, sbracciando. «Dimmelo tu, perché io davvero non riesco a immaginarmelo!»

«Oh, non conosci bene la mia famiglia» disse il cretino, tutto ironico – aveva intenzione di usare quel tono con lui, adesso?

Arthur lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia e scoprì i denti.

La cosa ebbe l'effetto di allarmare decisamente Merlin (bene, dannazione, ben gli stava), che disse in fretta:

«Hai visto quanto mamma vuole che io sia felice. Per qualche strano motivo, crede che la mia felicità sia strettamente legata al fatto che io frequenti o meno qualcuno. È sempre stato così, ma da quando sono venuto a vivere a Londra non ho mai avuto una storia seria, e odio davvero dirlo, lo odio davvero, ma sai come sono fatti i piccoli paesini sperduti, no? Vecchio stampo, tradizioni-»

Bene, Arthur riusciva a sentire il fumo che gli usciva dalle orecchie. «Quindi ti sei inventato di essere fidanzato per non dover più sentire le lamentele di tua madre sul tuo status di single-»

«E di mio zio Kil, oh, non l'hai incontrato ma lui si lamenta in modo terrib-»

«Molto maturo, davvero. E si può sapere, esattamente, perché mi hai dovuto tirare in mezzo?»

Merlin scosse la testa, stralunato. «Mamma ti adora!» esclamò, come fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. «Ho pensato che sarebbe stata contenta, poi è stata la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente, non – non lo so, davvero... Credevo che se lo sarebbe dimenticata col tempo, invece...»

« _Col tempo_ » disse Arthur tra i denti, sentendo il bisogno di alzarsi per pestare con decisione l'angolo del tappetto persiano. «Quando, di preciso, le avresti raccontato questa frottola?»

«Oh, non saprei» disse Merlin con una vocina che non gli aveva mai sentito. «Un annetto fa?» e Arthur si voltò di scatto, «Oddio, non uccidermi, ti prego!»

Arthur si precipitò da lui, vedendo nei suoi occhi il terrore della preda che sa che sta per essere sbranata. Gli prese la faccia tra le mani, scuotendola nella speranza di riattivare un po' di senno in quella testa bacata. Ma no, sarebbe stato impossibile.

«Ti è andata bene, Emrys, sono troppo stanco per ucciderti» ruggì, arrendendosi. « _Oggi_. Domani potrei farlo.»

«Arthur» fece Merlin, serrandogli le dita intorno ai polsi prima che lui potesse liberargli il volto, «non vedi che la mia espressione è quella di un uomo disperato? Mi devi aiutare!»

«Non posso chiamare Hunith e dirle la verità al posto tuo, idiota.»

«Non intendevo questo» si affrettò a precisare, alzandosi di botto senza lasciargli i polsi. Erano molto vicini, adesso, tanto che le lievi lentiggini sul naso di Merlin erano ben visibili. «Recita per me. Vieni alla festa e fingi di essere il mio compagno. Solo tu puoi salvarmi» aggiunse molto seriamente.

Arthur lo strattonò via, irritato. Adesso avrebbe potuto strappargli quelle enormi orecchie. A morsi.

«Divertente. Anzi, aspetta, no, non lo è affatto.»

«Forse non hai capito, tutta Ealdor crede che che siamo fidanzati» precisò Merlin con urgenza. «La mia intera famiglia, mia madre, mio padre – dio, mio padre» e si portò le mani nei capelli, «... i miei zii, Will, Gwaine...»

«Sei pazzo» decretò Arthur, piantandogli l'indice sulla fronte. «E sento che c'è dell'altro. Sputa i dettagli.»

Merlin si strinse nelle spalle. «Potrei anche... aver inventato qualche particolare per rendere più verosimile la nostra, ehm, relazione.»

La mascella di Arthur toccò il pavimento. «Sei davvero pazzo.»

«Volevo che i miei non si preoccupassero, Arthur» disse, e sicuramente si stava arrampicando sugli specchi, ma come riusciva ad assomigliare sempre a un dannato agnello sacrificale anche quando aveva torto marcio? «Sembrava che sapermi insieme a te li rendesse tranquilli... Non posso presentarmi da solo al loro anniversario di matrimonio, non dopo quello che ho... raccontato» E, incredibilmente, arrossì.

E Merlin non arrossiva quasi mai, sfacciato com'era.

Arthur si impose di ignorare la cosa. «Fammi indovinare, hai anche garantito anticipatamente a tua madre la mia presenza.»

«Dio, è stato mesi fa!» confermò l'idiota. «Avevo pensato che per allora le avrei detto che avevamo rotto, ma ogni volta che ci provavo mi chiedeva di te e sembrava talmente allegra...»

Lo stomaco di Arthur si aggrovigliò in un nodo spiacevole. Hunith era una donna dolcissima, e ad Arthur aveva sempre riservato un affetto disarmante. Ogni volta che veniva a trovare Merlin, si assicurava di portare qualcosa anche per lui, che si trattasse di un maglione fatto a mano o di una scatola di biscotti.

«... Così aggiungevo altri dettagli su di noi per farla contenta» stava dicendo intanto Merlin, «e, prima che me ne rendessi conto, la bugia si era ingigantita. Ora non posso tirarmi indietro. Insomma, ho detto che mi ami disperatamente, non sarebbe credibile che mi lasciassi andare da solo» disse, ed ebbe almeno la decenza di mangiarsi le parole e abbassare un po' lo sguardo.

Arthur era combattuto tra la voglia di dargli un ceffone o scoppiare a ridere, perché, andiamo... lui, disperatamente innamorato? Ciò che fece, invece, fu allentarsi la cravatta e sbottonarsi appena la camicia per far fronte allo spiacevole afflusso di calore che si stava arrampicando sul suo collo.

Doveva averlo scombussolato parecchio che Merlin, l'immagine della trasparenza, si fosse rivelato così bravo a inventarsi delle frottole.

Stupido Merlin.

«Di' che non sono potuto venire per lavoro o perché sto male» suggerì Arthur, schiarendosi la gola. Poi aggiunse, con una punta di veleno: «Non dovrebbe essere un problema, visto che pare che tu sia bravo a inventare storie molto articolate.»

Merlin parve non cogliere l'accusa e procedette come se nulla fosse. «Mamma ci resterebbe malissimo. Vedendomi da solo, penserebbe che ci siamo lasciati e io non voglio darle questa preoccupazione proprio in un giorno felice. Lo farò dopo, però, lo giuro» concluse in fretta, notando l'occhiata assassina di Arthur.

Solo Merlin poteva cacciarsi in situazioni simili. Era peggio di quella volta in cui, a pranzo a villa Pendragon, aveva detto in faccia a Uther che era un triste signore di mezza età che non riusciva a riconoscere il valore di suo figlio (Arthur aveva dovuto caricarsi l'amico in spalla e portarlo via, visto che né Merlin né suo padre avevano dato segno di volerla smettere di urlarsi in faccia).

«Ti prego» stava dicendo intanto il suddetto amico, «tu sai cosa significhi non voler dar preoccupazioni alla tua famiglia lontana.»

Sì, lo sapeva. Uther, stacanovista del lavoro, aveva sempre passato più tempo in ufficio o all'estero che con Arthur. Non aveva mai occupato chissà quale posizione nella sua vita – la sua era stata più che altro un'assenza.

Arthur scosse la testa. Merlin stava cercando di ammorbidirlo – conosceva tutti i suoi punti deboli, il maledetto. No, non si sarebbe lasciato impietosire.

«Arthur, come posso rivelare che ho mentito per un anno intero? Mamma sarebbe così delusa di me e zio Gaius ha già avuto un infarto, non voglio rischiare.»

Lui lo scrutò con sufficienza dalla testa ai piedi: i capelli neri ancora arruffati, gli occhi grandi e blu che sprizzavano innocenza, Merlin navigava dentro la felpa della Camelot U di Arthur, troppo grande di due o tre taglie per lui.

«Sei un piccolo, perfido esserino melodrammatico» valutò Arthur. «Sono tutte scuse, le tue. Vuoi solo evitare di farti prendere in giro quando si scoprirà la verità, non è così? Hai paura di perdere la faccia e la dignità?»

«Will e Gwaine non me la farebbero passare liscia» ammise dopo una pausa.

«Non ho intenzione di coprire le tue bugie idiote. Ti sei cacciato in questo guaio da solo, vedi di uscirne allo stesso modo» decretò Arthur, raccogliendo la giacca a vento da terra e lanciandola sul divano.

Quando si voltò a guardarlo, Merlin aveva “tradimento”scritto in faccia: le sue labbra erano spalancate e il colorito pallido della sua pelle aveva preso una sfumatura verdastra.

«Arthur, sei... un bastardo!» esclamò.

«E te ne accorgi ora?»

«No, voglio dire, ovviamente no, ma lo sei per davvero! Mi lasceresti nelle fauci del leone?» La sfumatura verde sparì per lasciare il posto a una tonalità violacea che gli invase, con velocità preoccupante, il collo e le orecchie.

Oh, era arrabbiato. E quando Merlin era arrabbiato, iniziava a parlare così in fretta e con un accento irlandese così stretto che era difficile seguirlo.

«Dimentichi tutte le volte in cui ti ho parato il tuo regale posteriore, principino?» aggiunse, e fu quasi incomprensibile, in realtà (Arthur dovette imporsi di non ridere). «Io faccio di tutto per te – mi hai addirittura dato una copia delle chiavi di casa tua perché sono sempre qui a farti le lavatrici o a prepararti la cena quando torni tardi dal lavoro! La settimana scorsa ti ho sturato la scarico, Arthur. Lo scarico! Non è stata un'esperienza esattamente piacevole, sai, e se dovessi scegliere un momento in cui ho perso la dignità, ecco, _quello_  sarebbe-»

«Ok, sei quasi un ottimo amico» convenne a malavoglia Arthur, annuendo. «Ora che l'ho detto, ho raggiunto la mia quota annuale di buone azioni e non puoi pretendere altro da me.»

Sicuro di aver sistemato la faccenda, si voltò per dirigersi in camera sua, il naso per aria. Con la coda dell'occhio, però, fece in tempo ad afferrare l'espressione affranta di Merlin.

Dannazione.

Aveva quel suo modo speciale, Merlin, di farlo sentire in colpa; non usava le parole, ma faceva sì che il suo stupido sorriso scomparisse e che i suoi lineamenti si indurissero in una maschera impersonale.

Arthur si morse il labbro e sentì che Merlin, dietro di lui, si era seduto di nuovo sul divano.

Stava per dire qualcosa (qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito amaramente, ma quell'idiota aveva una tecnica subdola di convincere Arthur a fare  _cose_ ), quando Merlin disse, lapidario:

«Se non mi aiuterai, chiamerò Morgana e le racconterò di te e Gwen.»

Le sopracciglia di Arthur schizzarono in alto. Si voltò, lentamente.

«Non oseresti.»

L'altro piegò la testa di lato, con fare quasi clinico.

«Mi ci hai costretto tu» constatò, e poi estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca della felpa, se lo portò all'orecchio e... «Morgana, ciao! Scusa il disturbo... ah, sei con Gwen?» Sorrisetto. «Perfetto, perché volevo dirti una cosa su Art- _mmmpf_!»

Non riuscì a finire perché Arthur gli sottrasse il telefono (più che un sottrarre fu un tuffarsi a pesce sul divano schiacciando Merlin e tappandogli la bocca).

Poi Arthur disse, in un'unica emissione di fiato:

«Morgana, volevo solo salutarti, spero che stiate bene, ti richiamo, ciao.» E terminò la chiamata buttandosi dietro la testa il cellulare di Merlin.

«Ehi!» protestò lui, alzando pateticamente le braccia.

«Silenzio» ordinò Arthur, sistemandoglisi meglio addosso finché non lo senti borbottare col respiro mozzato qualcosa di simile a “mi state schiacciando, Altezza reale Testa di Fagiolo”.

Mh. Merlin aveva perso un po' della sua solita verve. Generalmente avrebbe fatto un commento sul peso di Arthur, ma non arrivò nulla del genere. Non lo stava nemmeno guardando negli occhi, anzi, stava fissando il quadro appeso alla parete opposta.

Arthur lo prese per il mento e gli girò il viso.

«Ci tieni così tanto?» chiese.

«Tutti hanno in qualche modo capito che sei il mio innamoratissimo fidanzato che non mi lascia mai da solo» borbottò Merlin. Stava diventando color magenta; forse l'aria gli mancava davvero, quindi Arthur lo liberò e si rimise a sedere. «Se intuiranno che era una farsa, diventerò lo zimbello del paese. Inoltre, mia madre morirebbe di preoccupazione. O di dolore. O di vergogn-»

«Ho afferrato.»

«Allora mi dirai di sì?» chiese Merlin, speranzoso.

Arthur gli lanciò uno sguardo a metà tra il funereo e il rassegnato.

«Lo faccio per Hunith» concesse, sentendosi molto magnanimo. «E anche per lo scarico.»

«Oh, grazie, grazie!» fece Merlin, e si lanciò letteralmente su di lui, stringendolo con... tutte quelle braccia lunghe e... uh.

«Che... diavolo stai facendo?» chiese Arthur, irrigidendosi. Non era un tipo da abbracci, lui. Era più un tipo da presa a catena sulla testa o da pugni amichevoli sul braccio.

«Ti abbraccio» arrivò la sognante risposta.

«Lo vedo. Ma che cosa ti ha fatto credere che avresti potuto?»

Merlin si staccò, le labbra piegate all'insù e il rossore attenuato a una sfumatura rosea intorno agli zigomi. «Beh, siamo fidanzati, adesso. Meglio che ti ci abitui.»

Arthur si strofinò le mani sulla faccia. Dopo tutti i loro anni di amicizia, ancora non aveva capito come Merlin riuscisse a fargli fare le cose più assurde.

 

~

 

«Stai tranquillo» sussurrò Merlin mentre la hostess eseguiva complicate manovre con le braccia. «Arriviamo lì, facciamo gli auguri ai miei, alla festa ci prendiamo per mano un paio di volte e tutti sono contenti. Non c'è niente che possa andare storto.»

Arthur si allacciò la cintura di sicurezza e poi procedette ad aggrapparcisi, ma con una certa disinvoltura. Era perfettamente calmo. Calmo e rilassato.

«Ah sì?» fece, a voce troppo alta. Ma solo un pochino. «Mentre ideavi il tuo geniale piano,  _Mer_ lin, hai dimenticato un piccolo, microscopico, dettaglio: io non sono gay!»

«Sì, ma questo a Ealdor non lo sanno» disse Merlin.

«Come pretendi che io sia capace di fingere che ci sia qualcosa tra noi? Sei un uomo!» disse Arthur, e, nell'impeto, l'ultima parte la urlò quasi.

Molte teste si voltarono nella loro direzione; Arthur rilasciò Merlin e si esibì in uno dei suoi sorrisi smaglianti.

«Non fare l'omofobo, adesso» disse il moro, facendo un cenno con la testa alla hostess che gli lanciava coltelli con gli occhi. «Voler bene a un uomo non è diverso dal volerne a una donna, sai?»

«Hai ragione. È che è l'idea di voler bene a te che mi risulta inconcepibile.»

«Hai paura, eh? Diventi più acido quando hai paura.»

«Non ho paura di volare,  _Mer_ lin» asserì, tutto composto.

Ma in quel momento l'aereo iniziò a muoversi e la mano di Merlin apparve nel suo campo visivo, il palmo rivolto amichevolmente verso l'alto. Arthur l'afferrò senza pensarci due volte.

«... E p-poi, andiamo, chi mai potrebbe credere davvero che stiamo insieme?» disse Arthur.

Chiuse gli occhi sperando che, se avesse ignorato il fatto che a breve si fosse trovato a un quantitativo spaventoso di metri sopra il livello del mare, le cose si sarebbero aggiustate da sé.

«Già. Chi mai potrebbe crederlo?» sentì mormorare Merlin.

 

~

 

Sul cartello era disegnata una fila di simboli che sembravano scarabocchi di un bambino ma che, Merlin assicurò, erano caratteri gaelici. Sotto, in un alfabeto comprensibile, il cartello recitava “Ealdor”.

Un'estenuante sessione di viaggio in autobus li aveva condotti alle porte della città natale di Merlin: un villaggio rurale immerso in una vallata circondata da bassi rilievi.

«Siamo arrivati!» disse Merlin, contento, voltandosi verso Arthur per indicare in avanti.

C'era una bolla di energia intorno a lui, gli brillavano gli occhi. Non tornava a casa da un paio d'anni e Arthur, vedendolo arrancare sulle pietre con quell'enorme zaino in spalla, sorrise. Lo raggiunse e lo spinse sullo zaino con una mano, facendo sobbalzare Merlin.

Percorsero una stradina che si allungava fino a un piccolo grumo di case dall'aspetto malandato – cioè, caratteristico.

«Oh – oh, guarda lì, in fondo: si vede il Rising!»

Arthur seguì lo sguardo di Merlin e vide che erano quasi arrivati al Rising Sun, la locanda gestita dalla famiglia Emrys. O meglio, l'unica locanda-barra hotel-barra sala da ballo che si poteva trovare nella zona. Il Rising Sun appariva come una costruzione piuttosto ampia, a due piani, abbracciata da un reticolo di pietre levigate. Gli infissi alle finestre erano pitturati di un azzurrino sbiadito, il tetto spiovente era piuttosto basso. Un grosso sole scolorito stava appeso sopra la porta e oscillava pigramente col vento. Nell'insieme, era qualcosa tra lo zotic- cioè, il  _rustico_  e il confortevole.

«Prima di entrare, ripetiamo un'ultima volta, Arthur, dai: come ci siamo messi insieme?» disse Merlin, ponendo la domanda con molta enfasi.

Arthur alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Devo proprio?»

«Sì. Ce lo chiederanno di sicuro, quindi meglio essere ben prepararti, così suoneremo convincenti. Allora, com'è successo?»

«È stata una decisione presa di comune accordo» recitò Arthur, avvicinandosi all'ingresso del Rising. «Praticamente era già come se ci frequentassimo da una vita e quando lo abbiamo capito ci siamo detti “ehi, perché no”.»

Avevano concordato un retroscena blando e noioso nella speranza che, se non avessero inventato niente di davvero romantico, non avrebbero alimentato la curiosità di nessuno.

«E di', quando abbiamo intenzione di sistemarci e andare all'altare?» sussurrò Merlin.

Arthur lo guardò malissimo (perché,  _davvero_?), ma Merlin si limitò a sgranare gli occhi, le labbra strette, in attesa.

Senza vergogna, davvero.

Arthur sbuffò. «Pensiamo che sia presto per sposarsi» recitò a memoria. «Prima di decidere in proposito, aspetteremo che Merlin termini gli studi in tutta tranquillità.»

Quest'ultimo si aprì in un sorriso stupidissimo, gli occhi che scomparivano quasi. «Lo sapevo che avresti dato ottimi risultati, se opportunamente addestrato» disse, quando ormai avevano raggiunto la soglia del locale.

«Stai per caso parlando di me come se fossi un cane,  _Mer_ lin?» ringhiò.

«Un bel labrador tutto dorato» disse lui, e andò a grattagli la pelle sotto al mento. «Vuoi un biscottino?»

Arthur stava per strozzarlo, ma fece giusto in tempo a bloccargli il polso quando la porta si aprì e comparve Hunith, la bocca dischiusa in una piccola  “o” per la sorpresa. «Oh, ma come siete teneri, ragazzi miei!» disse, scoppiando in una risata gioviale. Poi procedette ad avvolgerli entrambi in un grosso abbraccio.

Arthur sentì le proprie orecchie andare a fuoco, e le mani dove andavano messe? Sulla vita della madre di Merlin sarebbe stato sgarbato?

Borbottò un “grazie” al “benvenuti” di lei e si districò con attenzione dalla stretta, lasciando madre e figlio l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra. Si stavano sussurrando qualcosa e Merlin... Merlin aveva chiuso gli occhi, la guancia sulla spalla della madre, e sembrava così sereno, così in pace, e Arthur...

«Oh, caro, perdonami» gli disse Hunith, rilasciando suo figlio con un buffetto. «Sto diventando un po' troppo sentimentale.»

«Si figuri, io... Non fa niente, ecco» s'impappinò, sbattendo le palpebre.

«Aww, non è adorabile?» disse Merlin. Evidentemente era già entrato in modalità  _recita per me_ , ma Arthur non poté evitare di giudicare con un'occhiataccia la sua espressione trasognata.

«Hunith, hai visto... oh!» si inserì qualcun altro, e Merlin allargò le braccia e urlò “zio Gaius!”, e poi uno dopo l'altro comparvero volti nuovi e Merlin venne inglobato in una specie di mega abbraccio saltellante di gruppo.

Oh, dio. Lui non avrebbe ricevuto lo stesso trattamento, vero?

«Ragazzi!» fece Merlin, liberandosi. Si tirò indietro i capelli dalla fronte, scompigliandoli tutti, ed era vagamente rosa in volto. Arthur raramente l'aveva visto così luminoso.

«Famiglia...» annunciò Merlin, appoggiando la mano sulla spalla di Arthur. «Lui è Arthur, ed è...» Curiosamente, si bloccò lì, voltandosi verso Arthur con una strana espressione smarrita. «È il mio... il...»

Idiota.

«Il tuo» concluse Arthur per lui.

Merlin sorrise, lentamente. «Il mio. Il mio Arthur.»

Si levò un coro di “aww”, accompagnato da qualche fischio di cui Arthur avrebbe francamente fatto a meno. Merlin ridacchiò e poi passò a indicare a uno a uno i suoi familiari, chiamandoli per nome. C'era Will, un ragazzotto che esibiva un broncio epico, Gwaine, un tipo con la barba e la faccia da schiaffi, poi Zio Jamie, Jia Laoghaire, la cugina Betty... In tutto erano una ventina di persone e Arthur non sarebbe mai riuscito ad associare più di tre nomi a tre facce, ma sorrise comunque, visto che sapeva che il suo sorriso aveva un certo effetto sulla gente.

«Entriamo, non rimaniamo sull'uscio» propose Hunith, spingendo delicatamente Arthur.

Lui ebbe appena il tempo di individuare la reception del Rising Sun prima che quel fiume umano non riuscisse a condurlo fino alla sala da pranzo; era un ambiente spazioso, con la carta da parati color prugna alle pareti. Una lunga tavolata era stata posta al centro della sala e tutti vi presero posto, Merlin e Arthur che venivano strizzati su due sedie vicine.

Nonostante fosse chiaro che la posizione dei mobili fosse stata riarrangiata per l'occasione, Arthur si chiese come avrebbe mai potuto l'intera popolazione di Ealdor riuscire a starsene stipata lì.

«Ma Ealdor è tutta qui» rispose Merlin quando lui glielo fece presente sussurrando. «Non proprio tutta, ovviamente. La maggior parte. Molte delle case che abbiamo visto prima ormai sono disabitate, sai.»

«Quindi siete tutti imparentati, in questo villaggio?» chiese, corrucciando le sopracciglia.

Will dovette averlo sentito, perché scoppiò a ridere. «Non lo crederai per davvero! Ma cosa vi danno da mangiare, in città, per farvi crescere così scemi?»

Arthur strinse forte il coltello.

«Will!» lo rimproverò Hunith, allungandosi oltre Gaius per dargli una sberla sul collo. «Quello che voleva dire, Arthur, è che siamo come una famiglia, anche se non siamo tutti parenti per davvero.»

«Oh» fece lui, arrossendo. Non credeva di capire a pieno cosa potesse significare, ma poi lo sguardo gli cadde su Merlin, il cui viso era sciolto in un'espressione morbida, e... «Forse... forse posso immaginare cosa significhi» disse. Perché sembrava la cosa giusta da dire.

Giusta per la parte che doveva recitare, ovvio.

“Awww” fecero ancora la cugina Betty e la Zia Laoghaire, e Arthur si sarebbe volentieri scavato una fossa sotto al tavolo.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio generale, si accorse con sgomento che i presenti lo stavano fissando con un'aria di attesa curiosa sui volti. Zio Gaius, seduto davanti a lui, aveva perfino appoggiato i gomiti sul tavolo per protendersi meglio. Che diavolo... ?

Arthur tamburellò le dita sul tovagliolo e si schiarì la gola. «Ma... non siamo noi i festeggiati, dico bene?» chiese, lanciando un'occhiata significativa a Merlin.

«Oh... oh! Certo» borbottò, come svegliandosi da un sogno. Arthur avrebbe potuto giurare che, fino a mezzo secondo prima, stesse sorridendo come un idiota. La parte dell'innamorato gli riusciva bene, forse perché stava sempre tra le nuvole per natura. «Dov'è papà?»

«È andato a prendere lo zio Kil» rispose Hunith. «Lo sai com'è fatto, lo zio, non si allontana mai volentieri da casa.»

«Dalla grotta, vorrai dire» intervenne Gwaine, un sorrisetto furbo. Poi si rivolse ad Arthur. «Il Vecchio Drago, lo chiamiamo qui. Ti basterà una sola occhiata per capire il perché. Gli piace parlare per indovinelli ed è un tipo proprio strambo, ma è furbo come una volpe.»

«Mh-mh» fece Artur, annuendo e oscillando il busto come un idiota.

Di nuovo, dopo pochi secondi, un silenzio carico di aspettativa permeò la stanza e lui iniziò a sentirsi vicino alla soglia dell'iperventilazione. Che cavolo volevano che facesse, si aspettavano prendesse a pomiciare Merlin davanti a tutti?

Fu allora che qualcosa gli circondò la vita, e, pur sapendo che non poteva essere che il braccio di Merlin, Arthur sobbalzò.

Will e Gwaine scoppiarono a ridere forte – entro la fine del suo soggiorno lì, Arthur si sarebbe assicurato di ucciderli nel sonno.

«Scusatelo, è timido» disse Merlin, riconfermandosi ancora come un ottimo bugiardo. Il suo palmo si allargò sulla maglia di Arthur, quasi come avesse voluto coprire più spazio possibile, e Arthur, istintivamente, si rilassò.

«Avanti, caro, non sentirti in imbarazzo con noi» disse Hunith.

In un certo senso non poteva farne a meno, finzione o no. La situazione gli era abbastanza estranea – tutto quel... riunirsi e... famiglia.

Suo padre era quello che era e Arthur e Morgana avevano recuperato il loro rapporto solo recentemente, dopo anni di attriti. Non aveva mai avuto niente che somigliasse a un ritrovo di una ventina di Pendragon. Averne già tre nella stessa stanza sembrava un record.

Le dita di Merlin si chiusero intorno alla sua maglia, piano. «Arthur non è abituato alle famiglie rumorose e vivaci come la nostra» disse, quasi leggendogli nel pensiero.

«Non farti problemi, principessa» disse Gwaine, facendogli l'occhiolino – lui sarebbe stato il primo a morire.

«Già, sciogliti, amico» disse Will, un'espressione scontrosa in aperto contrasto con le parole. «Merlin ci ha già ampiamente raccontato quanto tu sia un fidanzato affettuoso» e il suo sguardo era decisamente omicida, adesso, «quindi non penso che ti resti molto di cui vergognarti.»

Arthur si irrigidì. La mano di Merlin scivolò via e lui ignorò con decisione il senso di mancanza che provò subito dopo. «E che cosa vi ha raccontato, di preciso?» chiese, voltandosi con minacciosa lentezza verso l'altro, che esibiva un sorriso tirato.

«Ha detto che non riesci a stare per più di un giorno intero senza vederlo, ragazzo» intervenne un ometto con dei baffi veramente assurdi che si arricciavano ai lati – zio Neal? Zio Ronan?

«E che non resisti per più di due ore senza sentirlo» aggiunse una marmocchia con una fessura tra i denti e i capelli legati in due codini.

«Ah, sì?» valutò Arthur, piegando la testa.

Stavolta era Merlin che stava sprofondando sulla sedia.

Quel piccolo bastardo. Quanto si era divertito a inventarsi scenari impossibili alle sue spalle? Ci aveva di sicuro preso gusto, a rendere ridicolo Arthur senza che lui sapesse nulla.

«Com'è successo? Tra di voi, intendo» chiese Betty, e Arthur, sorridendo compiaciuto, pensò che la fatidica domanda non avrebbe potuto arrivare in un momento migliore.

«Niente di romantico, in realtà...» iniziò Merlin, agitando in aria le mani con uno scatto così improvviso che portò via dal tavolo forchetta, tovagliolo e bicchiere.

Arthur recuperò al volo il bicchiere e disse:

«Ma come,  _Mer_ lin, adesso sei tu che ti vergogni? Dai, racconta la verità...» e lo disse praticamente tubando, «...  _tesorino._ »

Il nomignolo provocò un altro scoppio di ilarità di Gwaine e Will, che si tenevano la pancia e ridevano come due iene («Silenzio, è dolcissimo!» li riprese una nonnina).

Merlin stava sfoderando l'espressione più orripilata che Arthur gli avesse mai visto. «Io...» boccheggiò.

Arthur alzò un sopracciglio con perfidia, appoggiando la guancia sul pugno chiuso quasi languidamente. «È stato Merlin a dichiararsi per primo. In realtà io non pensavo ancora a noi come coppia – già, che sciocco» disse, e abbassò gli occhi per fingere imbarazzo, cosa che gli fece guadagnare qualche commento comprensivo da parte delle signore. Avrebbe dovuto seriamente pensare di fare l'attore. «... Ma è stato il mio  _tesorino_  ad aprirmi gli occhi.»

«E come ha fatto?» urlò la bambina con i codini.

«Volete che ve lo dica?»

«Sìììì!» dissero in molti.

«Dio, no» sussurrò Merlin.

«Una sera sono tornato a casa tardi dal lavoro» disse Arthur, che chiaramente possedeva attitudini al comando e sapeva gestire una folla meglio del previsto. Tutti pendevano dalle sue labbra. «Aprendo la porta, ho trovato un percorso fatto di petali di rose che portava alla terrazza...»

Merlin si era messo la testa tra le mani; iniziava a levarsi tutto intorno a loro un coretto di commenti suggestivi.

«Merlin aveva allestito un... tavolino imbandito con una tovaglia di pizzo e, al centro, c'era un enorme mazzo di rose rosse-»

«Non proprio enorme» intervenne Merlin.

«Oh, sì invece, e c'erano delle candele. Profumate. Parecchie.»

«E che ti ha detto?» lo sollecitò zio Ronan-o-qualcosa-del-genere, mentre Will si rotolava sul tavolo tra le lacrime.

«Mi ha detto “sono innamorato di te, non ce la faccio più. Ora dammi un bacio”.»

Merlin avrebbe potuto confondersi con la carta da parati color prugna, adesso.

Se Arthur avesse saputo che vederlo arrossire gli sarebbe piaciuto tanto, avrebbe iniziato molto prima.

«Tu allora cos'hai fatto?» chiese Hunith, che aveva gli occhi sospettosamente lucidi.

Oh.

Quel dettaglio fece perdere mordente ad Arthur, che fu assalito da una micro fitta allo stomaco per la consapevolezza di starle mentendo.

Merlin approfittò del suo momentaneo stordimento per dire, svelto: «Lui si è messo a piangere!»

Stavolta pure Hunith rise, portandosi le mani a coppa sulla bocca. Arthur stirò la faccia in un sorriso democratico ma andò a pestare con decisione il piede di Merlin, facendolo sobbalzare.

«Mangiamo, ora, mangiamo» disse quest'ultimo, cercando inutilmente di sfilare la scarpa da sotto quella di Arthur.

Per tutta risposta, lui premette più forte.

La silenziosa gara “vediamo chi riesce a mettere di più in ridicolo l'altro” proseguì per tutta la durata della cena. Arthur, sfidando il proprio corpo che protestava mandando alle mascelle il segnale di collidere tra loro, continuò a rivolgersi a Merlin con cose come: «Prova questo,  _tesoro_ , è delizioso».

Una volta Merlin, il maledetto, colse la palla al balzo e rispose: «Oh, no, prova tu un po' del mio.» E, conficcata la forchetta nel bel mezzo della sua porzione di colcannon, la allungò con un gesto eloquente verso Arthur.

Lui restò come folgorato dalla realizzazione che Merlin voleva imboccarlo, e pensò che quella stupida cosa fosse andata oltre. Si sentiva le labbra di cera, e le occhiate niente affatto nascoste che gli lanciava la  _famiglia_  non aiutavano. Ma poi si accorse che Merlin si stava mordendo appena il labbro inferiore, sforzandosi di non scoppiare a ridere e, oh, gli era spuntata quella sua fossetta, lì a destra, quella che compariva solo ogni tanto, quando era veramente divertito.

Arthur sospirò e si lasciò imboccare.

«Bravo cucciolo» fece Merlin, scompigliandogli i capelli.

Il pizzico sulla coscia se lo meritò.

 

A mano a mano che la cena procedeva, Arthur, inaspettatamente, si rilassò. Gli invitati iniziarono a raccontare le loro storie e, da qualche parte tra il resoconto di zia Laoghaire sul concerto di cinque anni prima degli U2 a Dublino e le storielle sconce di zio Ronan, Merlin aveva appoggiato la mano sulla spalla di Arthur per poi schiacciarci sopra la guancia.

I suoi capelli neri gli solleticavano il naso; doveva aver usato uno shampoo di qualità, il profumo era molto...

 

Arthur abbassò per un attimo le palpebre, sentendosi in pace; passò il braccio sullo schienale della sedia di legno di Merlin, perché bisognava rendere credibile la loro recita, no?

 

~

 

«E così, mi sarei messo a piangere quando ti sei dichiarato,  _tesorino_?» disse Arthur, buttandosi a penso morto sul letto a due piazze.

La cena era finalmente terminata dopo la bellezza di tre ore, e l'unica cosa che lui aveva voglia di fare era seppellirsi tra le coperte per non riemergere più. Hunith aveva messo a disposizione degli ospiti le stanze del Rising Sun e a loro, ovviamente, aveva consegnato la chiave per una matrimoniale. Era una camera semplice, ma confortevole; le lenzuola sapevano di sapone.

«Eri emozionato, non c'è da vergognarsi se hai pianto» rispose Merlin chiudendo la porta, condiscendente. «Ti eri tenuto dentro quei sentimenti per tanto tempo sperando che li ricambiassi e alla fine non hai più retto,  _cuoricino_.»

Arthur si tolse le scarpe senza usare le mani. «Ma non avevamo concordato una storia sobria,  _micetto_?»

«Sei tu che hai gonfiato tutto» fece presente Merlin, sfilandosi il maglioncino per rimanere nella sua oscenissima t-shirt di Dungeons & Dragons. Sembrava che le sue braccia non avessero mai visto la luce del sole. «Io poi mi sono dovuto vendicare, _gattone_.»

«Sì mai sei stato tu il primo ad andare a dire in giro che ero disperatamente innamorato di te...» rimbeccò Arthur, cercando l'epiteto giusto. «...  _Colombello_.»

Rimasero in silenzio esattamente per tre secondi prima di scoppiare a ridere – Arthur pensò di essersi graffiato perfino la gola, ma al diavolo.

Merlin, scuotendo la testa, afferrò un cuscino e recuperò dall'armadio un paio di coperte che poi sistemò sul pavimento («Non penserai mica che dormiremo nello stesso letto» gli aveva detto Arthur).

«Vuoi dirmi che non è forse vero,  _tigrotto_?» chiese, dopo essersi steso a terra.

Arthur osservò la lunga linea del suo corpo, inaspettatamente robusta intorno alle spalle, sottile dove disegnava la curva spigolosa della vita. La t-shirt si era sollevata appena, scoprendo un lembo di pelle bianca.

«Che cosa sarebbe vero, amore?» chiese Arthur, automaticamente.

«Che se da una parte non pensavi a noi come coppia... dall'altra ti sei tenuto dentro i tuoi sentimenti per tanto tempo... amore mio.»

E di colpo non c'era più niente di così divertente e Arthur si ritrovò a balbettare, con gli occhi spalancati e in preda a una strana fitta di nausea: «Io...»

E in quel momento,  _toc toc toc_ , «Vi disturbo?» fece la voce gentile di Hunith, e Merlin schizzò in piedi come se l'avesse punto un'ape, e Arthur sussurrò un “dannazione, vieni qui, muoviti”, e Merlin buttò le coperte sotto il letto con un calcio, afferrò il cuscino, lo lanciò sul letto e poi si fiondò quasi in contemporanea tra le braccia aperte di Arthur.

Il materasso cigolò pericolosamente e Arthur disse a voce alta: «Prego!»

Hunith entrò trovandosi davanti la visione di suo figlio, rosso e scarmigliato, accoccolato nell'abbraccio del suo fidanzato.

Arthur piantò la schiena contro il cuscino, il cuore che batteva a mille, sperando di risultare in qualche modo credibile. «Hunith» salutò, stringendo per sicurezza Merlin ancora di più a sé.

Lo sentì emettere un microscopico suono strozzato e andò a dargli dei colpetti piuttosto imbarazzanti sul lato del viso, spacciandoli per carezze.

«Scusatemi, ragazzi» disse Hunith, «volevo solo avvertire Merlin che papà e zio Kil sono arrivati.»

«Oh... che bello» fece lui (Arthur doveva dargli credito, sembrava davvero essersi appena risvegliato, vista la voce roca). «Verrò a salutarli domattina. Sono un po' stanco, adesso. Il viaggio, sai...»

«Ma certo, tesoro. Vi lascio dormire» disse la donna, indietreggiando senza staccare gli occhi da loro. Sembrava che stesse fissando una coppia di gattini con indosso delle tutine da neonato e dei fiocchi rosa al collo. «Scusate ancora per avervi... interrotto» (e Arthur sentì distintamente le guance infiammarsi), «buonanotte!»

«'Notte» risposero loro in coro.

Hunith chiuse la porta ed entrambi sbuffarono, lasciandosi scivolare sulle coperte. Merlin si scostò da Arthur e fece per alzarsi, ma lui lo bloccò, spingendolo giù senza troppi complimenti.

«Dove credi di andare?»

« _Non penserai mica che dormiremo nello stesso letto_ » disse Merlin, scimmiottando il tono che aveva usato lui prima – un'imitazione penosa, davvero.

«E se bussasse di nuovo qualcuno? È troppo rischioso, idiota.»

«Benissimo, allora. Chi sono io per lamentarmi?» soffiò Merlin. Poi si girò su un fianco, dandogli la schiena, e gli rubò subito le coperte (soffiando qualcosa che sembrò un “dannato bipolare”).

Arthur gliele sottrasse con uno strattone e Merlin le tirò ancora una volta dalla sua parte con una forza sorprendete.

«Bene!» sbottò Arthur, togliendosi con furia la camicia per restare a torso nudo. «Tanto la notte ho sempre caldo.»

E infatti, con Merlin che russava morbidamente a pochi centimetri da lui, Arthur quella notte ebbe molto, molto, molto caldo.

 

La mattina dopo si ritrovò con una gamba di Merlin ancorata alla sua vita, un braccio buttato sul suo torace e la sua faccia schiacciata nell'incavo del collo, la bocca aperta contro la pelle. L'altro piede di Merlin era in mezzo ai polpacci di Arthur. Quello che era strano era che anche le braccia di Arthur, misteriosamente, avevano finito col circondarlo.

Stroncando sul nascere strane risposte del suo corpo (e del suo cuore, ma si era appena svegliato, quindi non era tanto lucido), Arthur scrollò subito via Merlin. Purtroppo dosò male la forza e lo fece rotolare giù dal letto.

«... Testa di fagiolo» disse Merlin dal pavimento.

 

~

 

Arthur sorseggiava la sua tazza di tè fumante, il carburante di cui necessitava al mattino per funzionare come un normale essere umano. Non era che non avesse proprio dormito, ma per tutta la notte Merlin non aveva fatto altro che... respirare ed emanare calore ed  _esistere_ , e lui aveva bisogno di un po' di solitudine, ora.

Scesi in cucina, Merlin gli aveva ficcato la tazza tra le mani e, senza una parola, gli aveva indicato una porta che dava sul retro; Arthur si era ritrovato in un piccolo cortile circondato da una siepe, le luci del mattino intorno a lui. Ora se ne stava appoggiato al muro, pensando a Merlin che pareva sapergli offrire sempre la cosa giusta al momento giusto. Ebbe appena il tempo di darsi da solo dell'idiota prima che qualcuno dicesse:

«Non siete onesti.»

Arthur scattò e fece rimbalzare la tazza tra le mani, il liquido che si versava per metà sulle sue dita, bruciacchiandole. Si portò l'indice in bocca e si voltò, pronto ad aggredire verbalmente chiunque l'avesse colto di sorpresa.

Era un vecchio piuttosto magro; i suoi capelli erano bianchi ma le sopracciglia ancora scure, i baffi rigidi e quasi appuntiti, gli occhi di una vaga sfumatura giallastra. Si reggeva a un bastone e su una spalla aveva appoggiato un drappo di pelliccia di una qualche bestia non ben identificabile. Sembrava uscito... da una caverna.

«Zio Kil?» chiese conferma Arthur.

Questi annuì gravemente, fissandolo come se volesse mangiarselo. «Sei un bugiardo, giovane Pendragon. Ma la verità che dorme celata nei cuori è più grande di qualunque bugia apparente.»

Che diavolo...

«Sì, senta, mi avevano accennato che le piaceva parlare per indovinelli ma, francamente, sono le sette di mattina e sono già esausto, e non ho davvero la più pallida idea di cosa-»

«Che il destino tuo e di Merlin è intrecciato non è che la verità» disse il vecchio, quasi stesse recitando un'antica nenia ( _svitatoooo_ ), «ma finché non accetterete voi per primi ciò che il cuore suggerisce, il cuore ne soffrirà.»

Arthur alzò un sopracciglio. «I nostri cuori stanno benissimo, grazie.»

«Ne sei sicuro, giovane Pendragon?» ridacchiò lo zio Kil in modo lugubre. «Anche se ti dicessi che so che state mentendo?»

Che diamine significava che sapeva che stavano mentendo? Aveva capito tutto? Aveva parlato con Merlin e l'idiota si era lasciato scappare la verità senza accorgersene? Il dannato Kil li avrebbe traditi, svergognando Merlin davanti ai suoi parenti e spezzando il cuore della povera Hunith?

Il mini attacco di panico silenzioso di Arthur fu bloccato dal provvidenziale arrivo di Merlin, che sbucò dalla porta, un sorriso ebete e rilassato.

«Oh, sei qui anche tu, zi-» iniziò.

Ma Arthur, gli occhi spalancati e in testa solo un martellante “fai qualcosa per convincere il vecchio che state insieme, ora!”, passò all'azione; d'istinto fece due passi verso Merlin, gli afferrò il braccio, se lo tirò addosso e in qualche modo lo baciò – più che altro, la sua faccia si scontrò contro quella dell'altro; il naso andò a collidere con uno degli stramaledetti zigomi appuntiti di Merlin e la bocca centrò un punto un po' più in alto delle sue labbra.

In una frazione di secondo, Arthur ebbe il tempo di sbattere le palpebre e chiedersi che cosa diavolo gli fosse saltato in mente, ma poi... poi a Merlin scappò un tenue sospiro, quasi di sconfitta, e Arthur sentì le sue dita sulla pelle, tra i capelli, e in un momento, così, Merlin gli aveva girato il volto e lo stava baciando – baciando per davvero.

Arthur chiuse gli occhi e non pensò ad altro che non fossero le labbra di Merlin, morbide e  _giuste_  sulle sue, adatte... al suo profumo, al battito del proprio cuore che crepitava dolcemente lungo gli arti...

Troppo presto, Merlin si staccò con un piccolo schiocco. «Ciao» mormorò, senza togliere la mano dalla sua guancia. Aveva le orecchie paonazze e gli occhi gonfi e lucidi – sembrava l'avesse colpito in testa un grosso sasso.

Stupidamente, Arthur stava per rispondere “ciao”, ma si ricordò di Kil e si voltò, solo per accorgersi che si era dileguato.

«Ha detto che sa che stiamo mentendo» sussurrò, tornando lentamente con lo sguardo su Merlin. Non si era nemmeno accorto di averlo stretto a sé passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita.

«Ooh» fece Merlin. Aveva le palpebre mezze abbassate, le ciglia pesanti sulle iridi offuscate.

«Gli hai detto tu che è una farsa?» chiese Arthur.

«No.»

«Allora come ha fatto a capirlo?»

«Lui capisce tutto» sussurrò Merlin.

Tenerlo a sé così, tiepido e insonnolito, era...

Arthur ingoiò. «L'ho fatto per convincerlo che stiamo insieme. Il bacio» precisò, facendo scivolare la mano dal fianco dell'altro.

«Ma certo.»

«Siamo a posto? Tutto ok?»

Merlin annuì e annuì e annuì.

«E se capitasse di... rifarlo?» buttò lì, infilandosi le mani in tasca. «Per rendere verosimile la cosa. Sarebbe ancora ok?»

«Più che ok» farfugliò Merlin, passandosi i palmi sulla faccia con un'onestà disarmante.

Arthur sorrise, compiaciuto e sornione.

Ci stava prendendo gusto, con questa cosa della recita.

 

~

 

La giornata passò in un fervore di preparativi per l'imminente festa; Arthur non credeva neanche possibile che ci volessero più di un paio d'ore per organizzare una cena, ma a quanto pareva si sbagliava. Ogni invitato aveva voluto dare il proprio contributo, e così il Rising era diventato un enorme pacco regalo con le pareti tappezzate di foto di Hunith e Balinor appartenenti a diversi periodi, da soli o con qualcuno di loro. Si era iniziato a preparare la cena dal mattino, e poi c'era stato il proiettore da sistemare perché zia Betty voleva vedere il filmino delle nozze; per fissarlo, Arthur aveva dovuto arrampicarsi su una sedia e si era quasi rotto l'osso del collo.

Per tutto il tempo, l'ombra di quel simpaticone dello zio Kil aveva continuato a incombere su di lui e Arthur si era ritrovato, per sviare i suoi sospetti, a cercare continuamente il contatto con Merlin. Così, appoggiargli la mano alla base della schiena era quasi diventato un gesto consueto, e sfiorargli le dita non era mai stato più naturale.

Arthur, poi, non faceva che cogliere su di lui lo sguardo di Merlin; a un certo punto lo pescò a fissarlo quando lui aveva fatto sedere sulle gambe quella piccola peste con le codine per farla stare buona e, se non avesse saputo che Merlin stava fingendo, ci sarebbe cascato: lo sguardo da innamorato gli riusciva così bene da far arrossire Arthur come un idiota.

Subito dopo cena, quando tutti si erano rimpinzati di pietanze caserecce e inaspettatamente gradevoli e si erano levati i calici a Hunith e Balinor, gli ospiti iniziarono a trasmigrare nel salone dove era stato sistemato il proiettore. Anche Arthur ci stava andando, la mano di Merlin ferma nella sua, quando Hunith lo chiamò con una carezza sulla spalla.

«Posso rubartelo solo per un attimo?» disse a suo figlio, che scoppiò a ridere con un certo imbarazzo e li lasciò soli.

Hunith trascinò Arthur in un angolo e poi estrasse dalla tasca un vecchio anello piuttosto bizzarro: raffigurava due mani che circondavano un cuore sormontato da una corona. Arthur lo trovò un po' pacchiano e tenero insieme.

«È quello con cui mio marito mi chiese di sposarlo» disse la donna, spingendo l'anello nel palmo di Arthur per poi chiudere le sue dita a pugno, dolcemente.

Arthur si sentì sprofondare. «Hunith, io...»

«Oh, non ti preoccupare, Balinor me ne ha regalato uno nuovo prima, per rinnovare la promessa» disse, facendo l'occhiolino.

Non sapeva cosa dire; un vago senso di panico gli aveva attanagliato lo stomaco.

«Sai, all'inizio non ero convinta che sposarmi fosse la cosa giusta» confessò a sorpresa Hunith. «Per molto tempo, indossai l'anello sulla mano destra, con la punta del cuore alla rovescia... significa amicizia, in questo modo» spiegò.

«E poi?» chiese Arthur a fil di voce. Il battito era impazzito.

«Un bel giorno mi sono resa conto che avevo sbagliato mano sin dall'inizio» sorrise. «Mi sono presentata da lui indossando l'anello dal verso giusto e sulla sinistra. Una settimana dopo, eravamo sposati.» Fece per svoltare l'angolo, ma poi ci ripensò. «Tu e Merlin, eh? L'ho sempre saputo» ammiccò orgogliosamente, lasciando un'affettuosa pacca sul sedere di Arthur.

Lui restò lì a boccheggiare per qualche attimo, poi la seguì dagli altri nella sala buia. Si sentiva stordito, non capiva più niente; ma dopo vide Merlin, seduto per terra al lato del divano, un po' scostato rispetto alla famiglia. Aveva lasciato un posto vuoto accanto a lui, occupandolo con un cuscino. Alzò gli occhi, trovò subito Arthur, gli sorrise come faceva lui e agitò la mano per dirgli di raggiungerlo.

Allora Arthur si calmò e fu come se ogni cosa fosse andata dal verso giusto; scavalcò la mocciosa e un paio di zii non identificati, prese la mano che Merlin gli offriva e gli si sedette accanto senza lasciarla; ingoiò a vuoto proprio mentre partiva il filmino delle nozze degli Emrys.

Merlin lo guardò, un'espressione fiduciosa e interrogativa; i frammenti dei fotogrammi si riflettevano sulla sua pelle chiara come in uno specchio.

Arthur si leccò le labbra e gli infilò l'anello all'anulare sinistro, dolcemente, mentre tutti erano presi dal filmato e commentavano e sussurravano e ridevano.

Gli occhi di Merlin si fecero grandi.

«Lo zio Kil guarda» disse Arthur, ma non era sicuro di sapere che fosse vero.

Era come sotto incantesimo, e anche Merlin ne sembrava preda, perché la mano con l'anello strinse quella di Arthur e l'altro braccio volò a circondargli le spalle.

Si baciarono ancora e ancora e ancora, le lingue che si trovavano, i corpi che si scioglievano l'uno sull'altro, con naturalezza. Merlin avanzò, sedendoglisi quasi sopra, e Arthur passò la mano sotto il suo ginocchio per tirarselo di più addosso, accecato dal gorgoglio di calore nello stomaco, improvvisamente desideroso di avere Merlin con lui, intorno a lui...

Qualcuno fischiò.

Merlin si accasciò sulla sua spalla, sorridendo beatamente e allontanando con una manata la faccia di Gwaine, che si era sporto verso di loro. Will, che stava facendo lo stesso, venne scansato con un calcio da Arthur.

Restarono abbracciati per un po' strusciando le teste, mentre nessuno si curava più di loro.

Arthur si impedì di pensare.

 

~

 

La serata proseguì tra fiumi di Guinnes e imbarazzanti sessioni di ceili dance (il salone da pranzo era stato liberato e adibito a sala da ballo). Tra gli eventi notevoli ci fu quando zia Betty, ubriaca fradicia, si rovesciò su zio Gaius nel tentativo di portarlo a ballare.

Anche Arthur fu costretto a prendere parte ai balli di gruppo, e fu l'esperienza più traumatica della sua vita. Al suo fianco c'era Merlin, però, che aveva la mano sempre nella sua ed era anche più scoordinato di lui, quindi andava bene.

«Sono irlandese, io non mi ubriaco!» aveva protestato Merlin quando Arthur gli aveva sottratto da sotto il naso il suo terzo bicchiere di birra.

Mezz'ora dopo, Arthur aveva dovuto caricarselo in spalla e salutare mestamente gli ultimi coraggiosi rimasti, Hunith e Balinor che avevano messo da parte la ceili dance e ballavano un goffo lento su musica celtica.

Arthur fece le scale cercando di non mandare a sbattere Merlin contro gli spigoli; raggiunta la loro stanza, se lo fece rotolare rapidamente tra le braccia, poi aprì la porta con una spallata. Tentò di scaricare Merlin sopra il materasso, ma l'idiota non lo lasciò e lo trascinò sopra di lui.

Arthur sospirò e rimase incastrato tra la sua spalla e il collo – quel collo bianco e lungo... Districò un braccio da sotto la schiena di Merlin e gli passò le dita tra i capelli, senza alzarsi.

« _Táim i ngrá leat_ (*)» mormorò Merlin, e la voce gli crollò in un modo che mandò una pugnalata nel petto di Arthur. «Non ce la faccio più...» aggiunse, sconsolato, prendendo il viso di Arthur tra le mani per sollevarlo. « _Tabhair póg dom_ (**)»

Arthur non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse dicendo, ma sembrava così triste e smarrito che avrebbe voluto solo prenderlo tra le braccia, tra le labbra e tenerlo lì al sicuro. Lo baciò, chiudendo il suo labbro inferiore tra le sue, facendo scorrere una mano per prendere una gamba di Merlin e accavallarla sopra le proprie.

In quel momento realizzò che quello che stava baciando e stringendo era Merlin, l'amico di una vita (il  _suo_ Merlin!), e questo gli scaldò il cuore come non avrebbe mai creduto possibile.

L'idiota però dovette rovinare tutto come al solito; gemette, staccandosi e coprendo la bocca di Arthur (che non si sentì morire, no) col suo palmo.

«Sono un pochino alticcio, ma lo so che non c'è nessuno davanti a cui dover fingere, adesso» disse Merlin, senza fiato.

Lui arricciò la bocca di lato.

«Basta, Arthur... basta» e scosse la testa, sembrando di colpo molto piccolo, cosa che uccise internamente Arthur, perché Merlin non era mai così... indifeso. «Non riesco più a capire quale sia la realtà e quale la finzione. Fermati o... mi spezzerai il cuore.» Era completamente lucido, ora, e svicolò via da lui senza guardarlo, portandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Anche Arthur si mise seduto. Era confuso, si sentiva come dentro una dimensione alternativa. Una vocina gli diceva che avrebbe dovuto prendersela perché quello scemo stava osando rifiutarlo, ma un'altra gli suggeriva di accendere il cervello  _e non fare la testa di fagiolo, non capisci cosa ti sta dicendo?_  (Quest'ultima somigliava sorprendentemente alla voce petulante di Merlin.)

«Cosa...» iniziò Arthur, schiarendosi la gola. « _Mer_ lin, ma tu cosa provi per me?»

«Non lo sai?» rispose lui, abbracciandosi le ginocchia. «Tu davvero non...» E i suoi occhi, notò con orrore Arthur, erano lucidi. «Sei un uomo magnifico, Arthur. Se si passa sopra a quelle due o tre idee vagamente maschiliste, al tuo orgoglio smisurato, alla tua boria, alla tua preoccupante assenza di accortezza, ai tuoi modi rudi e, oh, alla tua idiozia generale...»

« _Mer_ lin.»

«Se si ignorano queste cose, e ci si riesce, Arthur, credimi... si trova un uomo così... luminoso... che ti fa perdere la parola e la ragione. Un uomo che preferisce tenere nascosto alla sua sorellastra di aver avuto una storia con la sua attuale ragazza dieci anni prima solo per non darle un dispiacere.»

Arthur abbassò lo sguardo.

Il tono di Merlin si addolcì, ma c'era anche qualcosa di disperato, nascosto dietro le sue parole. «Arthur... tu mi copri quando mi addormento sul divano per non farmi prendere freddo. Mi difendi a spada tratta come un dannato cavaliere. E sei onesto, così onesto e ingenuo che tutto ti si legge in faccia, e quel broncio che fai quando sei confuso, dio...» Gli appoggiò la mano sull'avambraccio. «E non mi abbandoni mai, mai, anche quando chiunque altro lo farebbe. Andiamo, ti sei pure lasciato coinvolgere in questa follia del finto fidanzamento!»

«Mi ci hai costretto minacciandomi con la faccenda di Gwen» gli ricordò debolmente lui, sentendo le farfalle nello stomaco e un lieve capogiro mentre assorbiva tutte quelle informazioni.

«Alla fine avresti accettato comunque, lo sai benissimo. Hai pure preso l'aereo per venire con me anche se hai una paura folle di volare e non lo ammetteresti mai. Come faccio a non...» Merlin si nascose la faccia tra le mani, che tremavano appena, notò Arthur.

«Quindi tu...» disse molto piano.

«Sì. Sì» rispose Merlin da dietro i propri palmi.

«Bene» annuì Arthur, uscendo da quel meraviglioso intontimento, «bene.» E visto che era un uomo d'azione, avvolse le dita intorno ai polsi di Merlin, gli liberò il viso e tornò ad affondare nelle sue labbra, piene e calde. Merlin le aprì subito per lui con un piccolo sobbalzo, perché era naturale, tra loro, vero?

Le cose si stavano facendo piuttosto appassionate e il cervello di Arthur se n'era già andato in vacanza alle Bahamas, quando Merlin parve ripensarci e si scansò, facendolo approdare sul suo collo.

Arthur fece un verso spazientito che poi si sciolse sulla pelle di Merlin (che rabbrividì, ah!). «Ok, visto che pare tu abbia bisogno dei sottotitoli... Potrei... aver cercato qualche scusa per continuare a portare avanti la recita» ammise, trascinando le labbra sulla mandibola di Merlin.

Lui gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo allontanò, squadrandolo con circospezione. C'era qualcosa di spezzato, nella sua espressione. «Perché?»

Oh, al diavolo.

«Perché stare con te è naturale come respirare, perché mi conosci e mi capisci meglio di chiunque altro, e non ne comprendo il motivo, ma sei davvero ostinatamente deciso a non lasciare mai il mio fianco e...» disse tutto d'un fiato Arthur. «Dio, una volta per difendermi hai perfino detto a mio padre che era un triste signore di mezza età che non riusciva a riconoscere il valore di suo figlio!»

«Me lo ricordo» disse l'altro, un sorrisetto impertinente e un po' nostalgico.

Arthur gli prese le mani nelle sue, con attenzione. « _Mer_ lin» mormorò, perché era una cosa importante e gli sembrava che le cose importanti andassero mormorate, «sei diventato la mia famiglia e scusami se me ne sono reso conto solo adesso e... e sarei onorato di far parte davvero della tua. Insomma, io e te... siamo Merlin e Arthur, no? Siamo noi» concluse più sincero possibile, sperando che bastasse. Che lui fosse sufficiente.

Merlin restò in silenzio per qualche momento, l'espressione illeggibile. «Merlin e Arthur...» bisbigliò, aggottando le sopracciglia. «Siamo noi.»

Arthur gli strizzò le dita ( _non_  gliele artigliò affatto). «Dimmi che l'anello è dal verso giusto» disse, sentendo il proprio corpo come un blocco di marmo.

E, lentamente, gli angoli della bocca di Merlin si sollevarono, su, su, sempre più su, scoprendo i denti, e il suo viso si illuminò. «Sì. Sì, oddio, sì!» disse, fiondandosi con impeto su Arthur per baciarlo a stampo sulla guancia, sul naso, sulla fronte. Lo abbracciò stretto, strofinando la mano alla base dei suoi capelli. « _Tabhair póg dom_ (**), idiota.»

«Cosa?» biascicò Arthur, ma Merlin lo stese (letteralmente) con un bacio alla francese particolarmente ben riuscito, e lui pensò fosse il caso di fregarsene delle stupidaggini che l'altro blaterava.

«Tanto per chiarire» mugugnò a un certo punto Merlin, mulinando i piedi in aria, «non sei  _proprio_   _proprio_  etero.»

«Mh-mh» ripose lui, alzando gli occhi al soffitto.

«E... mi ami?» sorrise.

Arthur tracciò le linee dure e angolari del suo volto, il ponte del naso, la forma delle sopracciglia. Conosceva bene quel viso, eppure non aveva mai nemmeno pensato di poterlo toccare così, e adesso sapeva che non sarebbe più riuscito a farne a meno.

«Dio, smettila di sparare cavolate e usa quella bocca per cose migliori» disse, tirando a sé Merlin per la nuca.

Nel bacio, lo sentì sorridere.

 

~

 

Arthur venne abbracciato a ripetizione dai membri della  _famiglia_ , che si erano messi in fila sull'uscio per salutare lui e Merlin. Rimase rigido il più delle volte, prodigandosi in qualche piccola pacca ogni tanto, ma giusto se era davvero il caso (tipo quando lo strinse Hunith).

Intercettò i sorrisetti di scherno niente affatto velati che gli lanciava Merlin e, da sopra la spalla di zio Gaius, gli soffiò:

«Che vuoi? Non ti aspetterai mica che ora diventi una specie di... orsetto abbracciatore?»

«Niente affatto,  _orsetto_ » lo prese in giro Merlin. «Anzi, mi aspetto che le tue rare manifestazioni di affetto siano rivolte esclusivamente a me.»

Arthur colse zio Kil annuire da solo nell'angolo più lontano, un'espressione soddisfatta e placida come quella di un grosso animale che si è appena nutrito.

Si avviarono verso la fermata dell'autobus, sventolando le mani alla volta dei signori Emrys che stavano davanti a tutti sulla porta del Rising.

«Hai visto che è andata bene?» disse Merlin, infilando il palmo nel suo mentre la strada si inclinava in discesa. «Mamma non si è ritrovata col cuore spezzato, io non ho perso la faccia e tutti ci hanno creduto.»

Arthur sorvolò sul fatto che avessero tecnicamente mentito – in realtà, era stata più una menzogna al cinquanta percento. Del resto, se (quasi) nessuno aveva avuto sospetti, significava che qualcosa di evidente a gli occhi di tutti tra lui e Merlin c'era sempre stato.

«Oh» fece, alzando sopracciglio alla realizzazione. «Ecco perché recitare la parte veniva così facile a entrambi.»

Merlin scosse la testa, mordendosi il labbro. «Talento sprecato» convenne.

 

 

 

_Fine_

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Táim i ngrá leat = Sono innamorato di te
> 
> Si pronuncia Taw-im in-raw lat.
> 
>  
> 
> (**) Tabhair póg dom = Dammi un bacio  
> Si pronuncia Toor pogue dum
> 
>  
> 
> Queste informazioni le ho trovate in rete, non mi assumo responsabilità per eventuali castronerie (lol).
> 
> Merlin ripete praticamente le stesse parole che gli mette in bocca Arthur quando racconta davanti a tutti la sua “dichiarazione”.


End file.
